This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this study is to develop and optimize 3 Tesla imaging of the prostate with an endorectal coil along with post processing techniques to advance our prostate research program at the University of Minnesota. Imaging studies in this initial cohort will be used to coordinate efforts and define future studies involving radiology, urology, therapeutic radiology and pathology. The goal will be to better distinguish and localize significant cancers and to develop methods to improve treatment planning and monitor therapy.